Drake Tells All
by SpookyStoriesGirl000
Summary: This is what drake saw on 9/11. What more can I say? rated t to be safe.


**drakes tells all on 9/11**

chapter 1

drake was sitting on the couch watching telivision and Josh said "I can't think of anything to write for creative writing the subject is war,"

"What about 9/11?" asked Drake sorta to his self

"What? Are you giving me advice?" Josh asked excitedly.

"No, I was just watching..." Drake thought and slipped in a DVD lying to defend his reputation "A documentory on 9/11 and asked you what the terrorists were thinking and ... it's nothing," Drake sounded sad almost and he was.

"Drake, why do you have that? Is something wrong," Josh was now up from his computer and sitting beside Drake

"It's nothing Josh just leave me alone," by now Drake was crying and making his way up the stairs with Josh behind him.

"Drake I just asked you some..." josh was now sitting with drake on his bed "You knew someone there didn't you drake?"

"Maybe I did so what?" Drake said through tears "This is not to be shown or told to anyone I'm Drake Parker I don't cry,"

"Don't worry," Josh said "I would never do that. Now tell me about what you saw that day,"

"It was my first day of school since I moved to New York..." they then were in a flashback.

"My dad got a new job in the south tower of the world trade center and it was 5:30 A.M. and my dad was leaving for work he yelled_ drake I'm leaving for work your bus comes at 6:00 hurry and get ready. _I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs and said bye dad see you tonight love you. he then said _ have a good time at school and never underestimate the day anything can happen._ I then got dressed and went to get a begal from the fridge my mom left me a note saying 'have a great day and try to make friends' so I was on the bus and you were there. I walked to my seat witch was seat 22 and I saw you. You were watching oprah on your phone. then, you took out your headphones and said _hi I'm Josh what's your name? _ I then said I'm Drake then it seemed like seconds and we were at school then around 8:20 I sat down in langage arts and the teacher Mrs. Brown said _ class this is Drake he is new here so if you could introduce yourself and... _then the principal came on the loud speakers and said every staff please check your e mail now. what is it i asked she answered its a report of a... then you looked out the window after the sound of an explosion it's the tower to the south it's the world trade center a plane just hit the top.

chapter 2

then i was in the streets of new york and heading for the tower trying to get in but the police were pushing me in the opposite direction get out of the way kid they told me and protect your self from debris if your going somewhere far go back to school all busses and trains and taxis are shut down it would be dangerous by foot because of falling debris. you don't understand my dad's in there just let me in i wanted to scream but it looked like a ball of fire jumped from one buliding to the other. it was another plane I was then so panicked I ran praying that my dad made it out but mostly I was praying it was a dream. I ran to the police station witch was crowded and I ran up to the desk and yelled has anyone reported finding Jarod Parker he works in the south tower? she told me to calm down and he wasn't reported so I left and went to... tried to go to my house to see if he was there but I must've tripped over debris and I woke up in the hospital with a lung problem from smoke inhailation. the nurse told me about the pentagon and shanksville,Pennsylvainia I was so shook up. I can't go on, sorry,"said Drake.

(Sorry it's short)

chapter 3

"Thats not how I remember it," said Josh but he didn't continue because he knew drake was hurting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ drake got up the next morning his face broke out Josh didn't say anything but drake bent over and vommited in the trash which was placed beside him last night after they took him to the hospital and said it was because of stress. he thought about his dad and the email which, at the hospital, megan said she sent it.

The email was pictures of fire and burning flags and buildings. then in front of then all was his dad. drake couldnt talk this was megans worst prank. josh had talked to her and told her it was not funny and made drake emotionally streesed. drake got up and continued to watch the tape he watched every moment he wished he'd never seen. josh wondered why drake wanted to watch something that tore him up. " josh, I wish that was a dream the whole thing, it shouldnt have happened 9/11 is the reason i had a secret silent party in our room when Osama died the reason im broken out the reason i dont have a dad the reason i cant take care of myself or control myself when people talk about violnce or that date, josh, i need emotional help,"


End file.
